


Aftercare

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: What it says in the title: Aftercare. After porn.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really inspired to write for BBTP this year, but all the tweeting of - you know who you are *mwah* - made me review some of my unfinished fic, and I found this one, that I wrote in 2015, quite fitting.  
> All mentioned persons belong to themselves, all mistakes are mine, everything is fictional, and if it isn't I wouldn't know.

“C’mon! Gee! More, come on… anything!” Frank is desperate. “No…!” The fucker’s even slowing down. Again. He’s kissing Frank now. Kissing’s good. Very good. But not now. Right now it’s not enough!

They had spent the whole evening doing this. Cuddling had turned to kissing, turned to teasing. At least Frank had sucked Gerard off. But Gerard’s – 

“Gee-“ Frank is whining now. The light touches are almost too much. Frank doesn’t need a hand ghosting across his belly making him shiver, no he needs a hard grip on his cock. Or get fucked. Both at the same time would even be better.

Gerard only chuckles. “Say please.” He’s nibbling on Frank’s thigh now. If he just got a little closer, just a bit – Gerard’s licking now. Yes! But no!

“No, I’m not begging.” Frank tries to squirm so that his cock gets closer to Gerard’s mouth. But Gerard moves with him and keeps on nosing in the crease between his loin and thigh. “Damnit, Gee!”

“You’ve actually been begging for a while, it’s really cute.”

Gerard pushes Frank’s legs up and apart and kneels between them. He could easily push in now. Frank’s been lubed, fingered, spread and ready since, since – before. Since hours before, probably. Definitely!

“Gee!” Frank’s giggling now. He’s so over-sensitized, he wants Gerard closer, he needs him so much, it’s hilarious as it’s exhausting.

“Frank?” Gerard has stilled, like he’s waiting for something. Of course he is.

“Fuckfuckfuck… Please!” Frank grunts. Why did he think he could resist?

Thank god Gerard’s not basking in his triumph. As soon as he hears Frank say it, he pushes two fingers into him, as deep as possible, directly onto his prostate. Frank literally sees stars. Maybe not literally, but who cares? Not him; definitely not, because his brain has other things to do than think. A long moan is drawn out of him, he can’t stop gasping.

Gerard’s breathing hard, too. He pulls his fingers out and crawls over Frank, head lowered so that they’re nearly kissing, then he pushes in again, this time with his hard cock – finally - it feels overwhelmingly good, better than Frank thought possible. They’re both moaning. Frank grabs Gerard’s head with both hands and can finally pull him down to press lips onto lips until they’re kissing deeply.

Frank doesn’t need time to adjust, he starts to move and Gerard gets it at once. Soon he’s snapping his hips fast, deep inside Frank, his cock bumping Frank’s prostate with every push. Gerard’s hands are everywhere, caressing Franks sides, teasing his nipples, grabbing his ass to pull their bodies even closer.

Frank feels his orgasm rising, feels the warmth starting to spread out from his belly; he wants to warn Gerard, but their mouths are crushed together, their tongues entwined, swallowing his sounds before they even leave. It’s too late anyway. He’s already pulsing between them, yesyesyes, and he forgets to breathe. After a few seconds he notices his dizziness and has to turn his face to get more air.

He doesn’t want it to end but Gerard has started to come as well. His moves are getting even more erratic, he almost pulls out fully and pushes back in again and again, he knows that Frank loves to get fucked even after he’d come. This time it’s almost too much; almost, but it’s not long anyway before Gerard gives a low wail and stills, slumping heavily down onto Frank. 

“Damn, that was good”. Gerard sighs happily and kisses Frank’s cheeks and lips. His smile shines, satisfied and beautiful. He pulls out, pulls the condom off and throws it off the bed. The condom that Frank hadn’t even noticed that he’d put on. Frank will make him clean the floor later. Not now though, definitely later.

Gerard curls up next to Frank with a content grunt and his breathing’s slowing. Frank can sense Gerard falling asleep. He dares not to move. It’s rare that Gerard’s able to go to sleep easily, even after sex. Frank feels kinda proud that this is one of those nights.

Frank’s heart hasn’t stopped beating fast yet. He’s full of feelings and his body’s still thrumming with all the sensation. Still he drifts off after a while.

***

Suddenly Frank startles awake. It takes him a few seconds to know where he is. Right. Bed. Home. Gerard’s breathing next to him, asleep. Frank tries to snuggle in again, but his heart won’t stop racing. He’s sticky and hot, too close to the other body, Gee – he has to turn and look to make sure – yes, okay, it’s Gee.

What the fuck? Why shouldn’t it be? Frank’s feeling dizzy. They had perfect sex not long before and he-  
He’s thirsty, probably dehydrated. He reaches for the water bottle next to the bed only to find it empty. Damn.

Frank gets up, shivering without the blanket. He grabs his sweatpants and a shirt and pulls both on.

He’s gets a glass of water from the kitchen and sits down on the couch in the living room, knees drawn up. He hasn’t turned on the big light, only the little lamp next to the TV. He doesn’t want to sit in the dark, but doesn’t want to go back to bed either. He still feels weird. Kind of panicky. Why? Is he getting ill again? Fuck!

He nearly jumps when he hears a noise from the corridor, a short snap and the jingle of keys. He’s left the living-room door open so he can see the shadow of a tall thin figure approaching from the entrance: Mikey’s home. 

Frank doesn’t move when Mikey stands in the door with a questioning look in his eyes. He stays where he is when Mikey comes over and sits down on the couch next to him. He’s close but not touching Frank.

“Can’t sleep?”

Frank nods. “Been out?”

“Gee?”

“In bed.”

Mikey slumps down a bit and yawns. Frank wants to cuddle up to him, lean his head on Mikey’s shoulder, but he doesn’t. He can’t move.

“You okay?” Mikey shifts so that he‘s facing Frank. Frank only turns his head a little in his direction, chin still on his folded arms over his knees.

“Mmmh. Why?”

“Because usually you’d be all over me at this time. Keeping personal space is not really you. Think you’re getting sick?”

Oh my, where has he come to? Sex-god boyfriend and boyfriend’s psychic brother.

“Don’t know actually” Frank’s voice wobbles slightly, “We had great sex tonight and then I woke up and felt a bit off. Quite a bit, actually.” Frank shrugs. “Will pass, I guess.”

“I heard about this. Sub drop. It’s when-“

“No no, I didn’t sub, we-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, switch drop then, or whatever. Equality in bed, I know. I heard Gee rambling about it often enough. But I really don’t need to know what exactly it is you do.” Frank can imagine the slight change in Mikey’s expression from the tone of his voice.

“Don’t lie, Gee’s always telling you everything. You know already.”

“Right. Okay. Still not something I need to hear again.” Mikey makes a face. “But why isn’t he here to help?”

“I don’t want to wake him, it’s so rare that he sleeps.”

Mikey sighs. “Right. Come here.” He pulls Frank close and grabs a blanket for both of them. “Let’s watch something.” He reaches for the remote and pushes a button. “Oh, Bob Ross is painting, the perfect show to fall asleep to.”

Frank smiles. His sigh is of relief when he puts his head onto Mikey’s boney shoulder and snuggles into his side.

He’s feeling much better already, knowing that he's so lucky that he has a sex-god boyfriend and his boyfriend’s psychic brother a.k.a. his best friend.


End file.
